Boyfriend
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Molly Raesly.Potter iba a decir que no era mi novio.Por el amor de Merlín, no podía dejarlo hacer eso.Tenía que detenerlo.No podía decirle la verdad.Así que,hice la única cosa concebible en la que pude pensar para detenerlo.Lo besé.Traducción.
1. Amor de hermanas

_Los personajes le pertenecen a __**J. K. Rowling**__, la trama es de __**Molly Raesly**__, pero esta es mi __**TRADUCCIÓN**__._

_«Si no entiendes cómo una mujer puede amar a su hermana sinceramente y querer retorcer su cuello al mismo tiempo, entonces probablemente, seas hija única»._

**[Linda Sunshine]**

**31 de octubre RIP James y Lily Potter. El último enemigo a vencer será la muerte.**

**Capítulo uno**

****.

Amor de hermanas

—Lily, ¿tomaste mi secadora?

Miré de soslayo hacia el sonido chirriante y cerré mis ojos fuerte mientras pretendía que sólo era una parte de mi sueño que hasta hace un momento había sido un muy buen sueño.

—¡Lily, sé que fuste tú! ¡Siempre tomas mis cosas!

No ahora. Gruñí mientras rodaba hacia mi otro costado y ponía mi almohada sobre mis oídos para bloquear el ruido. Traté de imaginarme a mí misma en un lugar más pacífico. Sería cálido, tan cálido que el sol se derretiría en mi cuerpo y me cubriría en su glorioso amor. Sonreí mientas me envolvía en la dulce serenidad de olas golpeando. Dejé salir un suspiro mientras pretendía sentir la arena fresca en mis dedos. Mis párpados caídos con pereza.

—¡Lily!

Mi almohada fue brutalmente extraída de mis manos.

—¡Grr-aphh! —grité en señal de protesta.

—¡Levántate! ¡Vernon llega por mí en media hora, y mi cabello aún está húmedo!

—¡Déjame! —gruñí y me rodé de nuevo para evitarla.

Ella zumbó muy alto, y sentí su peso abandonar mi cama.

¡Dulce victoria! Sonreí triunfal y me dejé sucumbir al sueño una vez más.

—¡Levántate! —me ordenó.

Me negué a moverme. Mi cama era tan hermosa, cómoda y segura. Suspiré cuando sentí la textura de mis sábanas e ignore la presencia de mi hermana, algo en lo que ella también era muy hábil haciendo, a menos claro, que quisiera algo.

—¡Lily! —gritó.

Escuché el sonido de mis cortinas amarillas siendo abiertas bruscamente, y enseguida me moví para bloquear la luz con mis manos. Era muy temprano y muy brillante.

—¡Lily! —gritó otra vez.

—Shh —traté de aplacarla. Si cerraba mis ojos fuerte, casi estaba obscuro de nuevo—. Es hora de dormir.

—Lily, levántate ahora —ordenó. Su voz era firme. La hacía sonar tonta.

Me aferré fuerte a mis sábanas y me negué a moverme.

—Bien— resopló—. Si vas a ser tan infantil respecto a esto, simplemente te voy a obligar a levantarte.

Entonces, repentinamente, ella estaba empujándome y golpeándome en todas partes. Sus huesudos dedos me picaban cuando me atacaba.

Traté de apartar sus manos desesperadamente.

—Vete —gruñí—. Vuelve mañana.

Sus dedos nunca cedieron. Me retorcí entre mis sábanas.

—Vete —repetí petulante.

—No hasta que me regreses mi secadora —insistió mientras me daba un fuerte codazo en un costado.

—¡Ow! —me quejé adolorida—. Déjame en paz. ¡Yo no tengo tu maldita secadora!

—Sí, sí la tienes. ¡Ahora levántate!

Comenzó a sacudirme de nuevo, así que no tuve más remedio que tomar represalias. Usé mis puños, codos y piernas para golpear, patear y arañar a todo con lo que tenía contacto.

Petunia grito agudamente.

—Dios, ¡Lily! ¡Detente, me lastimas!

—¡Sal de mi habitación! —demandé. Mi voz todavía sonaba dormida. Jalé mi demasiado grande camiseta, así al menos podía parecer más amenazante sin mi ropa interior mostrando "La poción de la semana".

—No, tú necesitas levantarte —y con eso, tomó mis sábanas, y tiró tan fuerte como sus monstruosamente frágiles y huesudos brazos pudieron, descobijando a mi pobre cuerpo. Miré a mi alrededor desorientada. Estaba en el suelo.

—¡Petunia! —bramé.

—Mamá y papá no están aquí —me informó rápidamente mientras trataba de alejarse sutilmente—. No están aquí, así que no puedes ir corriendo con ellos y jugar a la hermana pequeña como siempre lo haces.

—Bien —respondí a través de mis dientes—. Ahora no va a haber más testigos de tu asesinato.

Petunia simplemente rodó sus ojos en esa forma tan esnob como lo hacía siempre desde que tuvo su primer corpiño **[1]**

—No seas dramática Lily —me dijo en tono condescendiente—. Como sea —continuó—, necesito que me regreses mi secadora porque voy a morir si Vernon me ve algo menos que perfecta.

Mi mandíbula cayó. Había muchas formas de insultar a mi hermana en este glorioso momento. No podía elegir solo una. Mirándola incrédula, me pegunto cómo se atrevía a salir de la cama todas las mañanas sin hablar de arrastrarme con ella.

—Te va a dar hepatitis si mantienes tu boca tan abierta —dijo petulante.

Ella debería saber.

—Son moscas —la corregí.

Se encogió de hombros

—_Tomate_, tomate.

La miré con asombro antes de agarrar mi cama para apoyarme mientras me esforzaba por ponerme de pie.

—Bien, estás de pie —comentó con frialdad.

—Sí, y me regreso a la cama. Buenas noches. Vete —le dije.

Agarró mi brazo y lo envolvió con sus dedos como grilletes para evitar que volviera a tirarme en mi hermosa cama.

—No hasta que me devuelvas mi secadora.

Tiré de mi brazo para zafarlo enojada.

—Ya te lo dije: ¡no la tengo! Puedo secar mi cabello mágicamente, ¿recuerdas? Ya no necesito una secadora.

—Oh, es cierto. Eres un fenómeno —dijo a la ligera, como si realmente acabara de recordar que su hermana era una bruja.

—El término correcto es inclinada a la magia —espeté con descaro.

—Reconozco a un fenómeno cuando lo veo —me aseguró.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se había mirado al espejo últimamente cuando Petunia recordó que tenía otro propósito en la vida, además de hacer la mía miserable. Ella misma.

—Bueno, si tú no tienes mi secadora, ¿en dónde está? Ya revisé en el cuarto de mamá y todos los baños. Este es el único lugar en el que puede estar.

Suspiré y tallé mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Si pudiera regresar a mi cama en los próximos dos minutos, podría arreglármelas para tener un poco más de ese codiciado sueño. Si no, voy a estar despierta el resto del día.

—¿Revisaste tu recamara? —pregunté con voz apagada.

—Oh, mierda —dijo dándose cuenta y salió corriendo de mi habitación.

Rodando mis ojos, regresé lentamente a mi cama. Ni diez segundos después escuché el suave ruido de la secadora al otro lado del pasillo. Me reí quedamente para mí misma, mientras agarraba mi almohada del piso y la ponía debajo de mi cabeza. Mis ojos se cerraron felizmente mientras abrazaba mi almohada contra mi pecho. Lo había logrado antes de que los dos minutos terminaran. Imaginé mi sueño anterior. Las bananas estaban a punto de unirse con los monos para un baile de tap.

—¡LILY!

Sorprendida, salté de mi cama. Miré alrededor. Genial, realmente no había pasado suficiente tiempo con el piso. La alfombra era adorable y muy, muy dura. Me sobé el trasero con cuidado.

—Lily —dijo de nuevo.

Miré hacia arriba. Mi maravillosa hermana se cernía sobre mi expectante. Merlín nos libre si no me pasaba la vida cumpliendo cada capricho de Petunia.

—¿Qué? —le contesté con voz ronca. Hice una nota mental de cambiar el seguro de mi puerta. Petunia no necesita una varita. Ella tenía horquillas—. ¿Qué podrías querer ahora? —gruñí mientras estrujaba mi cabecera roja con los dedos.

—Necesito que me prestes una de tus faldas —me dijo frenéticamente. Me encantó que no fuera una pregunta. Sus ojos se ensancharon por la angustia. Había sido una mañana memorable para ella. Imagino que torturar a tu hermana menor era muy estresante—. Derramé agua en la mía, y ahora está toda mojada —me explicó mientras abría bruscamente mi clóset y sacaba mi ropa frenéticamente.

—Sólo es agua —dije tratando de convencerla—. Ni siquiera hay una mancha en tu falda.

—¡Pero está toda mojada! —insistió Petunia cuando ponía un par de mis pantalones sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué no sólo la secas con tu sacadora de cabello?

Petunia se encogió de hombros mientras se probaba otro de mis pantalones.

—Ah, bueno —suspiró—. Ya es demasiado tarde —se miró en el espejo antes de sacudir su cabeza y tirar los pantalones al piso.

Mi boca se abrió, miré silenciosamente mientras ella procedía a hacer eso con diez prendas más.

—Dios, Lily, ¿no tienes nada decente que usar?

—Me gusta mi ropa —defendí. Yo valoraba la comodidad, pero la mayoría de mi ropa también tenía estilo. Disfrutaba volver a casa con un armario completo. Vestir un uniforme todos los días era práctico, un verdadero ahorro de tiempo, pero no hacía las cosas muy aburridas. Mis ropas de verano eran mi forma de sacar la espontaneidad de mi sistema—. Además, la mayoría de mis ropas tú me las pasaste —le recordé a Petunia mientras veía cómo se probaba un par de shorts que ella me había dado un año atrás porque dijo que eran demasiado largos.

—Y lucen mucho mejor en mí —comentó cuando sacaba una falda rosa claro de atrás de mi closet.

Arrugué mi nariz. Nunca había usado esa falda. Petunia me la había dado el año pasado por mi cumpleaños, pero era demasiado corta para mi gusto. Ni siquiera podría agacharme sin que la gente viera mi cámara de los secretos.

—Perfecta —dijo Petunia felizmente.

—Imagínate —murmuré entre dientes. Agarré mi bata y caminé hacia la puerta—. Voy a ir a tomar una ducha —anuncié—. Limpia este mientras no estoy —le dije mientras apuntaba al montón de ropa que había en el suelo.

Petunia me dio una mala mirada que infantilmente respondí sacando la lengua.

—Lo que sea, monstruo.

Sonreí irónicamente a su apodo cariñoso antes de dirigirme hacia el baño. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha. Amaba lo terapéutico del agua golpeando contra mi espalda y el olor de mi champú de fresas. He usado el mismo desde que era pequeña, porque mi mamá decía que combinaba con mi cabello.

Era la única pelirroja en toda mi familia. Mi papa decía que una vez hubo una tía abuela pelirroja. Supongo que le di a la lotería genética, y no sólo con la cosa del cabello. Me reí mientras tomaba mi varita para afeitar mis piernas mágicamente, y después secar mi cabello en cuestión de segundos. Realmente era un fenómeno.

Bueno, después de 19 años, Petunia estaba obligada a estar bien en algo.

Me examiné en el espejo de cerca. Una fina capa de pecas se estaba formando en mi cara por la exposición al sol en la que había estado este verano. Mi cabello, a diferencia del cabello lacio, recto y rubio de Petunia, tenía un poco de volumen por sí mismo. Mis ojos eran de un verde muy brillante. Petunia decía que parecía que siempre estaba celebrando navidad. Estaba en lo correcto, claro; no armonizo. Me tomó mucho tiempo aceptar el hecho de que simplemente no era normal.

Aún sigo acostumbrándome a eso.

Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Podré ser una bruja, pero al menos no tenía dedos monstruosos.

Aseguré mi bata alrededor de mi cuerpo y regresé a mi habitación. Petunia se había ido, gracias a Merlín, y, como era de esperar, mi ropa todavía estaba esparcida en el piso. Suspiré mientras me inclinaba para levantar un par de pantalones.

—Maldita hermana —me quejé cuando finalmente puse el último artículo de ropa de vuelta a su lugar. Rápidamente me deslicé en un par de shorts blancos y una playera negra. No quería liarme con algo muy elaborado hoy. Mi día entero fue arruinado por mi desagradable despertar. Enserio, la forma en la que te despiertas puede afectar tu día entero. Aun así, me puse un poco de delineador y rímel sólo en caso de que el día no resulte ser un fracaso total.

Hice mi cama y coloqué todos mis cojines perfectamente sobre mi colcha verde menta en un patrón específico. Fui a recoger mi ropa de la secadora y llevaba la mitad doblada cuando escuché unos golpes en mi ventana. Emocionada, me apresuré a dejar entrar a Calypso, mi hermosa lechuza gris oscuro.

—Hola, Callie —la saludé cuando mordió mi dedo afectuosamente.

—También te extrañé, linda —me reí cuando felizmente ululó. Me tendió la pata obedientemente, y me apresuré a desatar la carta que me ofrecía antes de que ella volara hacia su plato de comida. Abrí la carta con ansiedad y sonríe felizmente cuando reconocí la letra.

_¡Lils!_

_¡Oh, Merlín, Lily! Si no te amara tanto como lo hago y no fuera tan buena amiga al no dejarte sola con los merodeadores y su desagradable perorata de niñas desmayándose por un año, nunca dejaría España. ¡Los hombres Lily! ¡Los hombres! No hay niños aquí. Son hombres._

_Esta este tipo que trabaja en la posada en la que nos quedamos. Él usa esos apretados pantalones negros, y Merlín, pienso que podría estar enamorada de él. Me dijo algo en español anoche después de que nos besuqueamos sin sentido. No tengo idea de qué significa, pero se escuchó tan atractivo. Realmente voy a extrañarlo…_

_¡Lo siento, Lily! Sé que estoy siendo ridículamente molesta. No te preocupes, ¡no he dejado que ninguna niña de nuestro curso se apoderara de mi cuerpo! Todavía no me gusta la mermelada. Es sólo que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que me he reunido con alguien que no haya conozco desde que tenía once años de edad. Es maravilloso. Te encantaría. Deberías tener un romance de verano._

_Lo que sea, el romance adolescente lo dejo de lado, porque estoy bastante segura de que quiero amordazarme justo ahora, España es increíble. Mi mamá está enamorada de todos los lugares mágicos, y mi papá no puede tener suficiente de los museos muggles, he tratado de explicarles que ya que mi papá es el mago, y mi mamá es la muggle, debería ser al revés, pero no hay lógica que aplique a mis padres. Te encantaría estar aquí, Lily. La comida, el paisaje, los bailes, el clima. ¡Estoy tan bronceada que no me reconocerías!_

_Hablando de eso, no puedo pensar en nada que me hiciera dejar mi paraíso además de ti. Estoy tan emocionada de que tus padres me dejen quedarme en tu casa antes de que comiencen las clases. ¡Extraño a mi mejor amiga! ¡No fuimos hechas para dejar de hablarnos tanto tiempo!_

_Ahh, en serio me tengo que ir, pero no puedo esperar a verte. Tengo esta absurda sonrisa tonta en mi cara cada vez que veo a Calypso. Está bien, bueno, __**¡adiós mi amiga! **_**(*)**_ ¡No mates a Petunia antes de que llegue! Es el trabajo de una mejor amiga ayudar a desaparecer el cuerpo_

_Con amor,_

_Hestia, xoxo._

La señorita Hestia Jones y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde el banquete de bienvenida en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts. Las únicas dos niñas de primer año que no se habían desmayado al ver las sonrisas descaradas de Sirius Black, los ojos como océanos de Remus Lupin, o el maldito cabello «sexy» de James Potter; creamos una conexión de por vida. O sea, ¡en serio! ¡Éramos de primer año! Supongo que las hormonas explotan antes en Hogwarts. Quizá era la magia. Aun así, incluso después de la pubertad, Hestia y yo permanecimos fuerte en nuestra completa repulsión hacia los que se hacían llamar los merodeadores, no importa cuánto objetaran ellos a esto. Podría perdonar a Sirius por sufrir por Hestia. Yo misma había caído ante sus cualidades de encanto irresistibles, sólo que, por supuesto, en un sentido no sexual. Como sea, no podía perdonar al imbécil de su mejor amigo por su insana obsesión conmigo. Un año más y, finalmente, estaría libre de James-maldito-Potter. Ahh, el solo pensamiento me hace querer cantar.

Hestia iba a llegar mañana para quedarse en mi casa por dos espléndidas semanas antes de que el séptimo año comenzara. Estaba tan malditamente emocionada. Había esperado todo el verano para escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos y graciosas anécdotas. Con nostalgia, puse su carta de vuelta al sobre y la coloqué cuidadosamente en mi mesita de noche. Miré hacia mi reloj en mi muñeca izquierda. ¡Solo 32 horas más hasta que la vea en persona!

Con ese pensamiento optimista, volví a doblar mi ropa. Casi había terminado, cuando Petunia irrumpió en mi habitación otra vez. Vagamente considere convertirla en un sapo. Mis dedos deseaban vehemente mi varita, pero me obligué a mí misma a concentrarme en la ropa. No creo que mis calcetines lo apreciaran mucho. Me volvía un poco violenta cuando mi hermana estaba cerca.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se dirigió hacia la derecha de mi habitación como si creyera que era dueña del lugar. Tristemente, tenía el atisbo de que Petunia realmente lo creía. Se posicionó enfrente de la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

Eso era demasiado. No pude controlar mi curiosidad.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—Shh — me calló, haciéndome un gesto con la mano para calmarme.

Tuvo el efecto opuesto.

—No, esta es mi habitación. Tengo el derecho de saber qué pasa.

—Estoy mirando a través de tu ventana —dijo Petunia, sin alejar sus ojos de lo que sea que estaba viendo, con voz estirada.

Luché contra el impulso de rodar mis ojos porque no había nadie cerca para apreciar mi sentido del humor. Pregunté otra cosa.

—¿No puedes hacerlo desde tu propia habitación?

—La tuya tiene mejor vista del frente de la casa —respondió.

—¿Por qué necesitas ver el frente de la casa? —pregunté.

—Hay un chico lindo allá afuera —me dijo en medio de una risita aguda.

No pude evitarlo; rodé mis ojos.

—Yo no llamaría a Vernon «lindo» precisamente —le dije—. Capaz-de-tragar-una-ballena tal vez, pero lindo, no.

Petunia estaba tan molesta que hasta me volteó a ver.

—No es Vernon. No sé quién es él. Sólo pensé que era lindo.

—Si tú dices— conteste secamente. Desinteresada, volví a doblar mis calcetines.

—No es que haya algo malo con Vernon —continuó Petunia pensativa—, es un individuo muy especial, y está completa y locamente enamorado de mí.

—¿Quién no lo estaría? —murmuré para mis adentros.

—Es sólo que el chico que está afuera es todo sexy. ¡Mira esos hombros! ¡Y la manera en la que su trasero luce cuando camina, Dios! —se detuvo a abanicarse dramáticamente—. Sólo desearía poder ver su cara. Me pregunto por qué estará aquí. No para de pasear frente a nuestra puerta principal. Quizá debería invitarlo a pasar.

—Estoy segura de que a tu novio le encantaría. Estoy deseando que llegue esa conversación. «Lo siento amigo, pero Petunia se acaba de ir con un chico-oh-Dios con un trasero bonito».

—Puedo estar enamorada de Vernon, pero aún soy una chica con ojos. No es un crimen apreciar al sexo opuesto. Soy perfectamente normal.

—Suertuda —mantuve mi tono indiferente. Si no me engancho, tal vez se aburra y me deje en paz finalmente.

—No es que tú sepas algo de eso —parloteaba Petunia—. Nunca tienes citas. Probablemente ni siquiera sabes cómo luce un chico lindo.

Me mordí la lengua. Seguía tratando de pensar en imágenes suaves para mantener mi temperamento al margen. Me concentré en mis calcetines. Si sólo pudiera mantenerme concentrada en alinear las rayas perfectamente, todo estaría bien.

—No es como si importara. Dudo seriamente que algún chico quisiera salir con un fenómeno como tú.

Estrellé mis calcetines furiosa.

—¿En serio? —la provoqué—. ¿Entonces no piensas que ese chico allá abajo me preferiría a mí en vez de a ti?

Con la ceja levantada, Petunia me contempló altaneramente por unos momentos, antes de burlase de mí.

—Lo dudo.

Ahora, estaba enojada. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Salí de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana para mirar hacia fuera y echar un vistazo al chico. Ella tenía razón. Él lucia bastante gustable. Su camisa negra estaba pegada a sus músculos, y sus shorts de mezclilla abrazaban perfectamente sus caderas. El Chico-de-la-Ventana también tenía una cabeza con cabello que gritaba «travieso» era oscuro, tupido e inmanejable, del tipo en el que tú solo quieres pasar tus dedos a través de él. Sí, el chico era lindo. Sin embargo, no había razón para que Petunia lo estuviera acosando o para que ella sugiriera que yo no podía atraer su atención. Tenía tan buena oportunidad con el Chico-de-la-Ventana como ella.

Había tenido novios. Tal vez no habían sido muchos, pero algunos chicos de la escuela habían mostrado interés. Había coqueteado. Me había vestido y me había puesto brillo en los labios. Podía estar tan odiosamente llena de estrógenos como cualquiera. Demonios, incluso tenía mi propio acosador que no podía tener un «no» por respuesta. Era Lily Evans, y podía tener un novio si lo deseaba.

—No hay razón por la cual no querría salir conmigo —le dije.

—Por favor —rió—. Como si quiera salir con un fenómeno.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —repliqué. Salí de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo antes de bajar rápidamente por las escaleras.

—¡Lily! —llamó Petunia detrás de mí mientras trataba de alcanzarme—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!

—No —grité—. Vamos a preguntarle al Chico-de-la-Ventana qué piensa.

—No lo hagas —gritó Petunia.

—¿Qué? —grité con arrogancia—, ¿asustada? —me burlé cuando me detuve en la puerta.

Petunia llegó unos segundos después de mí, y tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Me miró antes de mirar el pomo de la puerta.

—De ti —se burló—, jamás.

Después, abrió la puerta.

A él le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y su mano fue inmediatamente a su cabello.

—Hola —susurró Petunia en lo que asumí se suponía que era un tono coqueto. Abrió la puerta más ampliamente para taparme la vista. Nunca pude ver su rostro.

—Oh, hola —respondió. Su voz se rompió. Tal vez estaba en shock de ver a Petunia tratando de agacharse tanto que podía ver su intestino grueso.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —preguntó sugestivamente.

Rodé mis ojos. Honestamente, ¿cómo terminé con Petunia como mi hermana?

—Oh, sí, ¿esta, um, Lily aquí? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba nerviosa.

Me asusté un poco cuando dijo mi nombre. Eché un vistazo encima de la puerta para verlo. Mi corazón se detuvo. Conocía ese cabello.

¿Qué estaba haciendo James Potter aquí? Estaba parado justo ahí en el marco de mi puerta. James Potter estaba en mi casa. Petunia y yo habíamos tenido una conversación acerca de su trasero. Íbamos a preguntarle con quien iría a una cita. Este era James Potter, y él estaba aquí. Creo que iba a vomitar.

—¡Lily! —exclamó James cuando me vio. En su cara apareció una enorme sonrisa. Lucía más bronceado que la última vez que lo había visto en junio. También estaba más alto. Estaba tratando de averiguar todas las cosas que me habían hecho imposible reconocerlo anteriormente. No funcionó. Mi mente seguía regresando a lo mismo. James Potter estaba en mi casa.

Además, Petunia estaba hirviendo.

—¿Quieres hablar con ella? —preguntó mordazmente.

James miró a mi hermana como si estuviera saliendo de un trance.

—Sí —respondió tímidamente—. Si eso está bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —presionó Petunia—. Quiero decir, ella está realmente ocupada

—Bueno, supongo que puedo regresar en otro momento entonces —dijo tambaleante. Su voz era tan cauta, no era lo que estaba esperando.

—Bueno, siempre puedes hablar conmigo —ella realmente le guiñó un ojo.

Tuve que esforzarme por no vomitar en mis zapatos. Apreté los puños en mi costado.

—No, gracias. La verdad es que solo quiero a Lily.

Petunia se desesperó.

—¡Pero ella es un monstruo!

Y ahí fue cuando lo dije:

—Petunia, déjame presentarte a mi novio, James Potter

Las palabras dejaron mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Me deleité con la expresión de shock en la cara de mi hermana mayor. Su mandíbula se abrió casi hasta su pecho, y me estaba mirando como un pez dorado fuera del agua. Sonreí con aire de suficiencia ante la incredulidad de su rostro.

Ésta desapareció cuando vi la de Potter. Era una mezcla entre la más grande euforia que jamás había visto combinada con la más grande confusión. Parecía como si acabara de ganar un millón de galeones en una lotería que no recordaba haber entrado. Periféricamente, me di cuenta de que la mirada de Petunia se movía entre nosotros. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando miré al chico parado frente a mí.

Potter abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Oh, no. Iba a corregirme. Potter iba a decirle a Petunia que había mentido. Él iba a decir que no era mi novio. No podía dejar que hiciera eso. Por el amor de Merlín, no podía dejarlo hacer eso. Tenía que detenerlo. No podía decirle la verdad. Así que, hice la única cosa concebible en la que pude pensar para detenerlo. Lo besé.

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong> En el español original.

(1) En mi país se les llama así, pero la traducción literal es «Sostén entrenador», es lo que usan las niñas cuando sus bubis comienzan a crecer :) Espero que se entienda.

* * *

><p>Este es mi tributo a la muerte de mis personajes favoritos de todos los tiempos. Lily y James Potter.<p>

Si, ya sé que es 1 y todo eso, pero voy a pretender que aún es 31 de octubre porque ayer no tuve internet en todo el día.

Muchas gracias a Sol por ser la beta de este primer capítulo, pero sobre todo por haber beteado este capítulo tan rápido, gracias linda :)

Espero que les guste, y comenten. El siguiente capítulo voy a tratar de traerlo pronto.

Nos leemos pronto

-**C**arolina


	2. Prerrequisitos necesarios

Los personajes son de **J.K Rowling**, la historia de **Molly Raesly **y la traducción** mía.**

* * *

><p>Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, hubo un par de dificultades técnicas, pero ya está :) Espero disfruten este capítulo como yo lo hice. Gracias a mi maravillosa beta Sol :) <strong>¡Disfruten!<strong>

_«__Tengo una regla de tratar de nunca hacer el ridículo dos veces de la misma forma. Después de todo, siempre hay nuevas formas de hacer el ridículo. ¿Por qué repetir las viejas?__».  
><em>**[Margot Dalton]**

**Capítulo dos**

.**  
><strong>Prerrequisitos necesarios

En la mejilla.

Merlín, puede que haya pronunciado las palabras más estúpidas que había hablado en toda mi vida, pero el infierno no se había congelado. La tierra aún giraba en su órbita, y, por lo que sabía, los cerdos no habían empezado a volar; sin la ayuda del encantamiento de levitación, claro.

Me incliné hacia adelante, envolví mis dedos alrededor de su boca para silenciarlo, y rocé mis labios rápidamente contra su mejilla. Antes de quitarme, moví mis labios hacia su oído.

—Sígueme el juego —le susurré en el oído.

Entonces, me giré en mis talones y me dirigí a Petunia con suficiencia. Ella estaba mirándome como si de pronto me hubieran crecido seis cabezas. Le sonreí descaradamente.

—¿Hay algún problema, Tuney? —pregunté mientras mis labios se curvaban aún más cuando usaba su apodo más odiado, que me habían prohibido usar desde que empezó la escuela.

Ella continuaba viéndome con la boca abierta. Merlín, esto era divertido.

—¿Tú estás saliendo con mi hermana? —finalmente, se las arregló para decir Petunia. Parecía como si estuviera esperando que alguien dijera «¡Te atrape!» y terminara esta broma de mal gusto. Cuando nadie lo hizo, ella lo miró muy feo.

Mis ojos se encontraron con James, y le mandé una mirada de advertencia. Él tragó saliva y cambió su peso con cuidado. Merlín, Potter. ¿Cuántas veces me habías pedido salir a Hogsmeade? ¡Sólo escupe la maldita respuesta!

—Umm, seeeh —respondió Potter vacilante, mientras me miraba con esos confusos ojos avellanas que tenía.

—Ves Petunia —interrumpí rápidamente antes de que el idiota soltara la lengua y mojara sus pantalones—. Él es mi novio. Estoy segura de que lo apruebas. Creo recordar que decías algo acerca de que él es… ¿cómo decías? —pretendí tratar de recordar mientras me aguantaba las ganas de reír cuando sus ojos se agrandaron del horror—. Oh, sí, _lindo_.

—Sí, bueno —murmuró entre dientes.

—Mmm, yo también pienso eso. Petunia, te presento a mi novio: James Potter.

Parecía que se había tragado su lengua. James cambió su peso y luego extendió su mano para que le estrechara.

—Umm, mucho gusto en conocerte —le dijo, incómodo.

Ella tomó su mano aturdida.

—Oh, por cierto, Tuney, olvidé mencionar que también es mago.

Ella soltó su mano inmediatamente. Su cara se volvió verde y parecía que su cerebro iba a explotar. Si no estuviera enloqueciendo, me habría reído histéricamente. Quiero decir, ¡en serio! Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de mi casa con mi hermana que estaba teniendo un aneurisma porque le dije que Potter era mi novio. ¡Potter! ¡Mi peor enemigo! Tal vez sí había una cámara escondida por aquí en algún lugar.

—Estaremos en mi recámara, Petunia. Querrás tocar antes de entrar si quieres ver algo desde mi ventana. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos hemos visto.

Agarré a Potter del codo y pasamos junto a Petunia. Tiré de él para subir la escalera y entrar a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta rápido y me giré en mis talones para enfrentar a Potter.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —demandé.

Abrió su boca para contestar, pero lo interrumpí. La más grandiosa idea acababa de entrar en mi cabeza.

—Espera —le dije. Entonces, hice mi más fuerte y desagradable impresión de niña idiota. La risita que salió de mis labios fue tan alta y aguda que quise taparme los oídos—. ¡James! —grité alto, con voz entrecortada, que definitivamente se escucharía abajo. Perfecto. Sonreí.

—¿Lily? —James dijo en un tono incrédulo.

Volví mi atención hacia él

—¿Te importaría gemir mi nombre? —me escuché preguntarle. Las palabras estaban fuera de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas. Mi cara comenzó a enrojecer, pero estaba demasiado determinada para permitir que mi vergüenza me lo impidiera ahora. Como ya había cavado mi tumba, bien podía yacer en ella.

—¿Gemir tu qué? —preguntó, bueno, más bien tosió.

Casi me sentí mal por Potter. Parecía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar. Aún así, eso significaba que aún tenía oportunidad. Estaba bastante segura de que mi cerebro ya estaba embarrado en la pared.

—Mi nombre —le repetí lacónicamente—. Quiero que mi hermana piense que estamos besuqueándonos aquí —agregué de manera casual.

James, quien lucía un poco verde, pero con marcas rosas en sus mejillas, creando un tipo de efecto como sandía, tragó saliva y después asintió. Mientras escuchaba mi nombre salir de sus labios en un bajo y seductor gruñido, sentí un fuerte tirón en mi estómago que nunca antes había sentido. De nuevo, jamás había escuchado a nadie decir mi nombre tan pasionalmente. Vagamente me pregunte qué experiencia usó como motivación para esa pequeña actuación. Bueno, era conocido por estar mucho en los armarios de escobas.

El sonoro _humph_ que escuché desde el piso de abajo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Petunia había oído. Excelente.

—Gracias —dije cuando volteé a ver a Potter de nuevo. Se veía tan incómodo parado junto a mi colección de figuras de unicornios.

—Ahora, de nuevo, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

James palideció.

—¡Tú me arrastraste aquí! —protestó.

—No aquí —aclaré con un gesto hacia mi habitación—: ¡Mi casa!

—¡Oh! —dijo Potter tímidamente

—Bueno, no te había visto en todo el verano y no iba a hacer nada hoy —respondió sin convicción.

—¿No podías simplemente escribirme una carta? ¿Por qué tenías que venir hasta mi casa? —pregunté airadamente.

—Pero habrías tirado la carta por la ventana cuando vieras de quién era —me señaló.

Maldición, tenía razón.

—Eso no es verdad —mentí a través de mis dientes—. Si te vas ahora, puedes intentarlo —dije mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando abría la puerta para sacarlo, él me detuvo.

—¿Sabes que te sale esta arruguita en el entrecejo cuando mientes? —me preguntó Potter.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando escuché el crujir del tercer escalón que siempre hacía cuando alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Rápido! —susurré—. Desordena tu cabello —entonces, mirándolo brevemente, añadí—. Er…

Potter me dio una mirada sarcástica, pero no tenía tiempo.

—Sólo hazlo —ordené—, te lo explicaré después.

—Más te vale —respondió.

Afortunadamente, para mi inmenso alivio, comenzó a jalar de su cabello. Frenéticamente, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el mío. Entonces, justo antes de escuchar a Petunia subir el último escalón, bajó el tirante derecho de mi top y arrojé mi cuerpo contra el de Potter. Con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tropezamos contra la pared. Irónicamente, su espalda golpeó una foto de Petunia.

Su respiración sonaba forzada. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia mi espalda baja, y me abrazo aún más fuerte. Normalmente, esto me habría disgustado, pero en este momento adoraba a las hormonas de Potter.

—Dios, al menos hagan eso dentro de tu recámara —se burló Petunia mientras pasaba a nuestro lado.

Asegurándome de que tenía una buena vista de nuestra apariencia desaliñada, me desenredé de Potter para decir.

—Buena idea. Gracias, Tuney.

Se burló y se alejó pisoteando.

—Vernon está aquí. Me voy —anunció sin molestarse de voltear.

—¡Diviértete! Nosotros vamos a estar aquí —le dije con falso entusiasmo. Después, tomé a Potter del antebrazo y lo arrastré de vuelta a mi habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe contundente.

—Lily, a pesar de que disfruto mucho siendo arrastrado por ti, ¿podrías por favor decirme qué demonios está pasando?

—Oh, Merlín —suspiré antes de colapsar en mi cama. ¿Qué _estaba_ pasando?, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer?, ¿qué, en el nombre de Merlín, iba a hacer ahora? Puse mi rostro entre mis manos y cerré los ojos.

—Oh, Merlín —repetí una y otra vez.

Tal vez esto era un sueño. No, los sueños se supone que son felices. Esta era una pesadilla. ¡Eso era! Esto era el resultado del helado que comí anoche a las dos de la mañana. Con los lácteos nunca me había llevado bien después de las once. Si sólo abro mis ojos, todo esto habría terminado, y estaría a salvo, caliente y _sola_ en mi recámara. Eché un vistazo.

El rostro de James Potter estaba a unos centímetros del mío. Me estaba mirando como si yo tuviera un ataque de nervios.

Caray, probablemente lo estaba teniendo.

Gemí.

—Todavía estás aquí —murmuré amargamente.

Su rostro completo se inundó con una gloriosa sonrisa cuando me escuchó hablar. Merlín, el chico necesitaba otro pasatiempo.

—Lily —me reprendió en tono divertido—, ¿esa es la forma en que saludas a tu novio? —gemí de nuevo y aplasté mi cara con la almohada.

—No eres mi novio —declaré.

—Sí, bueno, lo sé —dijo Potter en tono obvio—. Creo que la última cosa que me dijiste antes de que el semestre terminara fue esto, y te cito: «esperas que tuviera un tipo de accidente en el Quidditch que destrozara mi cerebro lo suficiente para detener las funciones motoras de mis manos, así, finalmente, dejaría de desordenar mi cabello». Estabas tan enojada conmigo ese día. Fue realmente adorable. Recordó con cariño.

No me llamaría a mí misma una persona cruel por naturaleza, pero algunas personas simplemente me ponen de nervios. Como Petunia y el idiota parado a lado de mi cama con grandes ojos. Aparté mi mirada de él. ¡Oh, Merlín! Había olvidado uno de mis sostenes que lavé, ¡y James Potter lo había visto! ¡James Potter había visto mi sostén! Rápidamente, lo agarré y lo escondí debajo de mi almohada.

Con mi cara completamente roja, respondí:

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Potter me miró con una sonrisa tímida, el tipo que claramente decía: «Sip, me acabas de atrapar viendo tu sostén y posiblemente imaginando cómo se te vería puesto».

—Así que, de cualquier forma —dijo mientras trataba de evitar la evidente incomodidad de la situación—, ¿me perdí de algo? Supongo que así es mi suerte. Trato de salir con una chica por seis años, y entonces me pierdo el hecho de que es mi novia.

Mis ojos se agrandaron por el horror.

—¡No soy tu novia! —grité con voz horrorizada—. ¡Ni siquiera te soporto Potter!

Sonrió con esa molesta, atractiva y registrada sonrisa suya.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

Mis manos se tensaron, clavándome las uñas en las palmas. Un chico sentado en mi cama. Y no sólo un chico, James-maldito-Potter, quien acabo de decirle a mi hermana que es mi novio. Oh, Merlín, mátame ahora.

—Aun así —continuó con esa voz irritantemente calmada—, eso no explica qué está pasando.

¿Cómo podía ser tan frío respecto a esto? ¿Por qué no estaba enloqueciendo como yo? Maldición, él era el más irritante del planeta. ¡Incluso tenía el descaro de sonreírme como si esto fuera una ocurrencia normal en un martes en la mañana para nosotros!

Suspiré.

—Sinceramente —dije mirando los ojos color avellana que estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado antes—, no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo.

Entonces, Potter hizo la cosa más inconcebible. Empezó a reír. No una risita educada, no; Soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que el metal debajo de mi colchón comenzó a crujir en protesta.

—¡No es graciosos! —argumenté frustrada.

Eventualmente, se las arregló para tener suficiente control en sí mismo para disculparse—. Lo siento, Lily, pero sí lo es.

—¡Deja de reírte o usaré el hechizo _obliviate_ contigo! —le advertí enojada. Sonaba bastante aterradora para mis propios oídos, pero tan pronto como lo dije, el idiota rompió a reír en otra ronda histérica.

—Perfecto —murmuré—. Espero que sigas pensando que esto es gracioso después de que te haya transformado en una tetera —dije mientras sacaba mi varita del bolsillo y lo amenazaba con ella.

—Haz una roja —me dijo a través de su risa.

—¡Eres imposible!

—Eso es lo que me dicen —respondió con descaro.

—Eres un pequeñ… —lo habría llamado con más adjetivos descriptivos, pero oí una voz diciendo mi nombre en el piso de abajo.

—¡Lily, cariño! ¿Ya estás despierta? ¡Apenas es la una!

Me congelé. Mi mamá estaba en casa.

—¿Lily? —me llamó de nuevo.

—Sí, umm, ¡estoy despierta! —grité de regreso.

—¿Puedes bajar? ¡Necesito un poco de ayuda con las provisiones!

—Seguro, mamá, ¡Bajo en un minuto!

—¡Está bien! —gritó de vuelta.

Regresé mi atención al elefante en mi habitación. Aparentemente, los elefantes tenían cabello extremadamente revuelto y disfrutaban haciendo mi vida un infierno. Malditos elefantes.

—Tengo que baja a hablar con mi mamá —le dije secamente a Potter.

—Está bien —contestó Potter, viéndose demasiado a gusto con toda esta situación—. ¿Quieres que baje contigo?

—¡No! —respondí rápidamente—. No, deberías quedarte aquí. Voy a tratar de encontrar algo para sacarte de aquí sin ser visto. No voy a tardar mucho. Sólo quédate aquí —me detuve a examinar sus traviesos ojos—. No toques nada —le dije—. Y no mires nada, tampoco. Mejor aún —agregué mientras lo jalaba hacia la silla del escritorio—, sólo siéntate aquí y espera a que regrese.

Se sentó en mi silla sin quejarse, pero estaba bastante segura de que sólo estaba preocupado de que lo hechizara si no lo hacía. Aún tenía mi varita afuera.

—Dile a tu mamá que digo «Hola» —me dijo animadamente.

—Sólo no hagas ningún ruido y pretende que no estás aquí, Potter —le ordené, antes de dejar la habitación. Desafortunadamente, no me perdí la salvaje sonrisa en su cara mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Joder —murmuré para mí misma mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Traté de calmar mi frustración mientras bajaba las escaleras. Podría llevar a preguntas para las cuales no tenía respuesta. Preguntas como porqué le dije a Petunia que James Potter era mi novio, o, ya sabes, cuál era mi sabor de tarta favorito. Supongo que la última no era muy difícil, excepto que jamás he podido elegir entre mantequilla de maní y calabaza…

—¿Mamá? —la llamé.

—En la cocina —dijo, pero su voz sonaba apagada.

Cuando entré a nuestra cocina, decorada con papel tapiz de adornos de frutas, encontré el cuerpo de mi mamá saliendo del refrigerador.

—Estoy aquí —anuncié de manera algo normal.

Sacó su cabeza del cajón de los vegetales con un poco de apio.

—Oh, ahí estas. Bien. ¿Puedes agarrar la carne? Está en la esquina. La voy a cocinar para la cena esta noche.

—Suena bien —comenté cuando le daba el paquete de carne que puso en el refrigerador.

—Bueno, es la favorita de tu padre.

—Mmm —respondí vagamente mientras veía las escaleras. Justo ahora, James Potter está sin supervisión en mi habitación. ¡Podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa justo ahora! ¿Qué si encontraba mi cajón de ropa interior? ¡Eso sería incluso peor que cuando vio mi sostén!

—Así que, ¿en dónde está tu hermana hoy? —pregunto mi mamá con voz cansada.

—Oh, tú sabes —respondí mientras ponía una caja de pasas en el armario—. Salió con _Vermin_

—¡Lily! —reprendió.

—Oh, vamos, mamá —argumenté—. Es un completo idiota. Incluso Petunia puede encontrar a alguien mejor que él.

—Realimente es algo horrible ¿verdad? —susurró mamá en una especie de tono liberador.

Sonreí. Amaba a mi mamá. Claro, nos amaba a las dos con todo su corazón, pero siempre parecía encontrar las payasadas de Petunia tan ridículas como yo. Suspiró ruidosamente mientras sostenía una bolsa de duraznos pensativamente.

—Solo hazme un favor, Lily. Cuando traigas un chico a la casa, escoge a uno mejor que _Vermin_.

Ella comenzó a soltar risitas, y le sonreí débilmente. Mis ojos se dirigieron de vuelta a la escalera. Si sólo supiera.

—Lily, ¿hay algo arriba? —me preguntó curiosa.

—¿Qué? —grité—. ¡No!

—Bueno, esa es la tercera vez que te atrapo viendo hacia allá — me acusó mamá—. ¿Hay algo mal en tu habitación?

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —genial, mi voz timbró. ¿Por qué mejor no pongo una señal luminosa sobre mi cabeza?

—Entonces, no te importará si voy a revisar —dijo mamá mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

Con pánico, la seguí.

—Mamá, realmente no es necesario —le dije.

—No te preocupes, sólo voy por mis lotes de lectura. Los dejé en tu recámara anoche cuando fui a checarte.

Ya estábamos en el piso de arriba.

—¡Yo los traigo por ti! ¡En serio! ¡No necesitas entrar!

—Relájate, Lily —bromeó—. He visto recamaras desordenas antes. No puedes asustarme.

Después, abrió la puerta.

Horrorizada, vi cómo James se levantó rápido de la silla en la que lo forcé a sentarse antes. Su mano voló inmediatamente a su cabello.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Lily! —exclamó mi mamá.

—Mamá, puedo explicarlo —respondí rápidamente.

—¿Quién es este chico?

James parecía demasiado sorprendido para contestar.

—¿Lily? —demandó.

—Umm… —me estanqué en un vano intento de encontrar una razón en esta locura. Sus ojos marrones atraparon mi mirada y me rendí. No había nada en lo que pudiera pensar, y mejor era consistiese en mis mentiras.

—Mamá, este es mi novio: James Potter.

Al parecer, despertó de su sopor ante el sonido de su nombre, Potter dio un paso al frente y extendió su mano. Le dio a mi mamá su sonrisa más tiembla-piernas.

—Tiene una casa adorable, Sra. Evans —la saludo con cortesía.

Mi mama pestañeó ante el hechizo de sus dientes blancos. Merlín, espero que no me vea así cuando me habla. Aturdida, sacudió su mano.

—Por favor, llámame April, James —respondió con su propia sonrisa—. Lily nunca me dijo que estaba saliendo con un joven tan encantador.

Rodé mis ojos. Por supuesto, mi mamá tuvo la reacción completamente equivocada. En lugar de tratar de asesinarlo por, posiblemente, hurgar entre mi ropa interior, ya estaba planeando nietos.

—De hecho —continúo mi mamá, volteando a verme—, ella nunca me dijo que tenía un novio, en absoluto.

—¿Sorpresa? —me ofrecí lastimosamente.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerte, James. ¿Por qué no bajan los dos conmigo? Estaba a punto de hacer el almuerzo. De esa forma los dos pueden comer, y yo puedo tener un ojo en ustedes.

—¡Mamá! —grité.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente.

Oh, Merlín. Mi mamá piensa que James y yo nos habíamos estado besuqueando. Esto era diferente que con Petunia. Yo estaba tratando de molestarla. ¡Pero esta era mi mamá! Mi cara ardía del calor.

—Eso suena genial, Sra.… quiero decir, April —contestó James.

Mi mamá le sonrió, y después, me encontré siendo escoltada con mi _novio_ fuera de mi habitación.

—Así que, James, platícame acerca de ti.

Gemí. Nunca era una buena idea hacerle esa pregunta a un narcisista que pasaba años de su vida viviendo con adolescentes demasiado entusiasmadas.

Constantemente, debajo de la mirada insistente y preguntas interminables de mi mamá, Potter y yo, después de comer el almuerzo y su largo interrogatorio por tres horas, nos encontrábamos viendo televisión. En el sofá de dos asientos, por supuesto.

Habría encontrado su infantil asombro sobre «los increíbles artefactos muggles» molesto, si no estuviera tan preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Desafortunadamente, no era como si pudiera voltearme y hablar de ello con Potter. Estaba demasiado ocupado chismeando con mi madre para ayudarme a averiguar una manera de hacerlo desaparecer. Toqué mi varita en el bolsillo mientras pensaba en todos los desagradables hechizos que había aprendido. No, eso no sería ético. Bueno…

Miré sobre mi hombro. Mi mamá estaba distraída con las papas al horno.

—Potter —susurré con la esquina de mi boca.

—Sí —susurró de vuelta.

—Necesito que…

El timbre sonó.

—Oh, ese debe ser tu padre.

—Demonios —maldije entre dientes. Agarré la muñeca de Potter y traspasé sus ojos con los míos.

—Potter, si pasas por esta cena, haré lo que tú quieras. Dejaré de cancelar tus fiestas post-Quidditch, e incluso miraré lejos cuando traigas whisky de fuego de Hogsmade. Sólo hazme un favor, por favor no le digas a mi familia que mentí —declaré quedito.

—Seguro, Lily —accedió sinceramente—. Ser tu novio no es tan malo.

Gemí.

—Para ti, tal vez — murmuré entre dientes.

—¡Lils, estoy en casa! —escuché decir a mi papá cuando brincó a la sala para darme un abrazo, su usual rutina después del trabajo. Se detuvo cuando vio al adolecente sentado junto a mí.

Mi mamá corrió después de él.

—Este es su novio, James. ¿Recuerdas, cariño?, Lily mencionó que alguien de la escuela se iba a quedar con nosotros dos semanas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó fuerte mi papá.

Finalmente, una respuesta normal. Me estaba preguntando si era la única persona sana que quedaba en mi casa. Espera, ¿dos semanas? ¡No! ¡Esa es Hestia!

—¡Henry! —regañó mi mamá.

Potter se levantó de su asiento. Le ofreció su mano a mi padre.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor —saludó.

Mi padre estrechó su mano renuentemente. Merlín, Papá, conozco el sentimiento. Es muy molesto cuando la persona que estás determinado a odiar actúa maduro y respetuoso.

—Sí, bueno, dos semanas, ¿huh? ¿Por qué nadie me había mencionado que era un chico? —preguntó mi papá.

—Shh, Henry —respondió mi mamá en un susurro que yo pude oír—. Tenemos la habitación de invitados lista. Estoy segura de que Lily no apreciaría que rechacemos el primer chico que trae a casa. Haz esto por ella.

Bueno, era simplemente fantástico.

—Un gusto tenerte aquí, chico —finalmente dijo mi padre con voz tensa.

—La cena estará lista en unos minutos. Espero que Petunia y Vernon lleguen a tiempo. Imagínate, una cena familiar. ¡Qué emocionante! Lily, ¿podrías poner la mesa? —preguntó mi mamá emocionada.

¿Sería grosero de mi parte correr por toda la casa gritando?

Casi quince minutos después, estaba sentada junto a Potter en nuestra mesa del comedor. Mi mamá había insistido en que usáramos la vajilla buena porque teníamos compañía. Nunca sacó la vajilla para Vernon. Pero, Potter era especial. Miré a Petunia comer su ensalada en pequeños bocados, frente a mí. Merlín, si las miradas pudieran matar. Aparentemente, traer a tu novio-ballena a casa para tener una cena con tus padres y tu rara hermana y su novio loco estaba «totalmente fuera de lugar».

—Así que, James —preguntó mi padre mientras lo apuntaba con su tenedor—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hija?

Potter me rió en busca de una respuesta.

—Uh, como unos tres meses —inventé—. Empezamos justo antes de que terminara el semestre.

—¡Lily! —exclamó mamá emocionada—. ¡Eso es mucho, y nunca nos lo dijiste! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos tan importante noticia?

Tosí y tomé mi vaso de agua.

—Eso es mi culpa Sra. Evans —escuché a Potter moverse en su asiento para dirigirse a mi mamá que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa—. Quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando viniera a visitar a Lily.

—Qué romántico —susurró mi madre.

—Sí —comentó Petunia con amargura—. Qué sorpresa.

—Oh, shh —calló mi mamá.

—Así que, James ¿vas a Hogwarts con Lily? —inquirió mi padre.

—Sí, señor —contestó respetuosamente James.

—¿Y sacas buenas notas?

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, señor —respondió modestamente.

Estaba sorprendida. El Potter que yo conozco nunca pierde una oportunidad para jactarse de sí mismo. ¡Vamos, Potter! ¡Tengo una hermana que molestar!

—Él sólo está siendo humilde —le dije a mi padre—. Es de los mejores de la clase.

—Justo detrás de Lily —admitió Potter—. Ella es difícil de seguir —rodé mis ojos. Era todo un lambiscón.

Mi padre me sonrió cariñosamente.

—Imagino que lo es —dijo. Le sonreí de vuelta.

—¿Juegas algún deporte? —preguntó papá un poquito más entusiasmado.

—Soy el capitán del quipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, señor.

—¡Oh, sí! Lily me explicó el juego una vez. Se necesitan escobas y ¿waffles?

Resoplé hacia mi papa horneada.

—Quaffle —le corrigió Potter.

—Oh, cierto —respondió papá. Comenzó a cortar su carne—. Ahora, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija de diecisiete años?

Potter tosió tan fuerte que pensé que se iba a tragar la lengua. Los labios de Petunia se curvaron en una leve sonrisa mientras él tosía sus pulmones fuera.

—¡Papá! —grité.

—¡Henry! —exclamó mi mamá simultáneamente—. ¡No interrogues al pobre chico! Dios santo, le tomó tres meses a Lily decirnos acerca de él. No queremos ahuyentarlo.

—Sí, querida —murmuró mi padre en tono de disculpa.

Quería arrojar mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que su bebita no estaba saliendo con un chico realmente, pero mi hermana estaba susurrando algo en el oído de Vernon, y supe que estaba en un aprieto. Realmente necesitaba trabajar en este orgullo Gryffindor. Me mete en problemas.

—Dinos —urgió mi mamá—, ¿cómo terminaron juntos?

Miré frenéticamente a Potter. Me miró de reojo antes de dirigirse a mi mamá con una sonrisa fácil en la cara.

—Bueno, sabía que me gustaba Lily desde el primer momento que la conocí en el tren cuando teníamos once. Su cabello, los ojos, la sonrisa. Ella era lo más radiante que había visto jamás. Debe venir de los buenos genes. Desafortunadamente, ella no era tan fácil de convencer. Tendía a ser un poco imbécil a su alrededor. Cuando era joven, me gustaba hacer cosas estúpidas para tratar de impresionarla, y ella estaba bastante frustrada conmigo. Tenía la vergonzosa tendencia de ver cada uno de sus movimientos. ¡Estaba sin esperanzas! Entonces, un día este año antes de los exámenes, la encontré sentada sola en la sala común. Era mucho más tarde que el toque de queda, y todos los demás ya se habían ido a dormir. Ella se había quedado dormida en su sillón de siempre junto al fuego mientras leía su libro de encantamientos, su favorito. No quería que durmiera sentada, así que traté de moverla. Se despertó en mis brazos. Estuvimos hablando, primero de la escuela, después de todo lo demás. Casi eran las cuatro de la mañana antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de la hora. Le pedí que viniera conmigo a Hogsmeade, una villa cerca, en el último viaje, y ella dijo que sí. Estaba tan eufórico que tuve que besarla en ese momento. Después, la vi subir las escaleras a su dormitorio. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Y, aquí estamos.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Parpadeé. Era como si hubiera estado en trance. Había sonado tan real. Podía imaginarlo todo en mi cabeza: el fuego, el sillón, el libro. Todo sonaba perfecto. De hecho, casi lo quería. Sólo, que claro, no con Potter. Lo miré. Me estaba sonriendo en una forma en la que jamás había visto antes. No había rastro de suficiencia o sarcasmo. Él sólo me miraba como si, bueno, como si fuera la chica de su historia. Se inclinó para rozar ligeramente mi frente con sus labios. Inhalé con una audible respiración.

—Eso fue hermoso —suspiró mi mamá.

—Humh —replicó Petunia.

Sonreí.

Después de que los platos fueran lavados, mi mamá me arrastró a la cocina.

—¡Oh, Lily! —exclamó—. ¡Es perfecto!

—Sí, es el chico regular… um, un chico genial —respondí sin convicción.

—No te preocupes por tu padre. Lo voy a convencer para que esté tranquilo alrededor de James. Se va a quedar dos semanas después de todo. No queremos que se sienta incómodo alrededor de nosotros. No veo porqué tu padre necesita ser tan sobreprotector. Él es un joven maravilloso. Ya lo amo, y es obvio que él te ama a ti. Quiero decir, ¿has visto la forma en la que te mira? ¡Y la historia! Dios santo, fue tan adorable. ¡Estoy tan contenta por ti y tu nuevo novio!

Agarré la barra de la cocina para detenerme. Por supuesto que mi mamá estaría emocionada por mi relación con un adolescente. Estaría en la luna dejándole quedarse en nuestra casa. ¿Por qué no podía enloquecer y castigarme como un padre normal haría?

—¿Estás segura, mamá? —le pregunté con insistencia—. No quiero hacer enojar a papá. Es un chico de diecisiete años y todo eso.

—Déjame preocuparme por tu padre —me consoló—. Tú sólo disfruta tu tiempo con James.

—Gracias mamá —contesté. Afortunadamente, no notó la sequedad de mi voz.

—Vamos —me urgió—. Vamos a mostrarle a James su recámara.

Alrededor de media hora después, mi mamá había esponjado la almohada de Potter tantas veces que no me sorprendería que se convirtiera en el ganso del que la hicieron.

—Bueno —se balanceaba mi mamá con pesar—. Supongo que tenemos que dejarte. Estoy segura que estás muy cansado.

—Gracias, Sra. Evans. Realmente aprecio esto —dijo James.

—¡April, querido —le recordó.

—Oh, cierto, April —se corrigió a sí mismo.

—Sí, buenas noches, Lily —dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Me acerqué torpemente a Potter, y nos abrazamos frente a ella. Ninguno de nosotros sabíamos exactamente qué hacer con nuestros brazos, así que, probablemente, lucíamos ridículos. Antes de apartarme, susurre en su oído

—Encuéntrame afuera a media noche.

Me separé con una mirada significativa y seguí a mi mamá a la puerta.

Ya que sólo eran las nueve, tenía mucho tiempo que matar. Desafortunadamente, también tenía mucha energía nerviosa. Era sorprendente el cómo mucho mentir podía acelerarte. Alrededor de las diez treinta, me puse el pijama, que consistía en un par diferente de shorts y camisa. No quería usar mi camisa de talla grande frente a Potter. Probablemente ya había visto los seis de los siete calzones de «La poción de la semana» en mi cajón.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y miré el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche. Sólo eran las 11:21. Un trozo de pergamino llamó mi atención. Tomé la carta de Hestia triste. Tenía que contarle las noticias. ¿Cómo iba a poder explicarle?

_Querida Hestia, lo siento, pero no puedes venir porque mi novio, James Potter, está durmiendo en tu habitación._

No, nunca podría decirle eso. Tal vez debería comenzar con algo relacionado al clima. Volví a leer la carta de nuevo. Sonaba tan feliz. Realmente quería que fuera ella la que hubiera venido a mi casa esta mañana. Miré mi reloj de nuevo. Casi era medianoche. Oh, bueno, supongo que solo tenía que encontrar con una solución mañana.

Salí de la cama y dejé mi cuarto silenciosamente. Bajé las escaleras tan silenciosamente como pude. Mis padres usualmente tenían sueño pesado, pero dudable que Petunia durmiera alguna vez. Probablemente, eso explicaba por qué estaba de gruñona todo el tiempo. Salí de puntitas de la casa a mi jardín trasero. La hierba húmeda se sentía maravillosa entre mis dedos. Me senté en un columpio infantil. Cuando Petunia y yo éramos más jóvenes, mi padre nos trajo a cada una su columpio. Mientras recordaba un tiempo en que Petunia era linda conmigo y que nos llevábamos bien, antes de que el maquillaje, los chicos, y la magia entraran en la escena, sentí a alguien sentándose junto a mí. Medio esperaba que fuera ella, pero sólo era Potter.

—Tu familia es realmente linda —me dijo—. Bueno, al menos tus padres lo son —rectificó Potter.

—Sí —estuve de acuerdo—. Ellos te quieren, incluso mi papá que no quería que saliera con chicos hasta que estuviera casada con hijos. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que vi a mamá tan emocionada.

Se rió quedito.

—¿Qué pasa con tu hermana?

Suspiré y me agarré a las cadenas de cada lado de mi columpio mientras comenzaba a mecerme.

—Cuando éramos pequeñas, Petunia y yo éramos mejores amigas. Después, fui aceptada en Hogwarts, y ella no. Nunca fue lo mismo entre nosotras desde entonces.

—¿Así que, ahora me estás usando para probarle alguna especie de punto? —adivinó.

Me reí. La única cosa más ridícula que James Potter adivinando mis motivos, era que eran mis motivos.

—Supongo que sí —suspiré—. Eso suena estúpido, ¿verdad? Mentir para molestar a tu hermana.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Creo que he escuchados cosas más estúpidas antes. Demonios, he hecho cosas más estúpidas antes.

Me eché a reír mientras recordaba una vez en tercer año cuando él y Sirius corrieron a través del Gran Comedor en ropa interior de mujer por una apuesta. Me sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿lo harás? —pregunté de repente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Ayudarme a ser estúpida? —pregunté sintiéndome bastante tonta.

—Lily, nunca serás estúpida —me sonrió de nuevo, y yo sacudí mi cabeza a sus travesuras coquetas.

—Como sea, me sentiría honrado de pretender ser tu novio falso.

—¿En serio? —exclamé—. ¡Gracias, Potter! Sólo será por un pequeño tiempo. Trataré de pensar en alguna excusa para que te vayas en un par de días. No tendrás que desperdiciar tus últimas dos semanas de vacaciones aquí. Después, cuando las cosas se enfríen, les podré explicar que terminamos —balbuceé.

—Bueno —respondió con malicia—. Yo no iría tan lejos. Podría haber beneficios en esta farsa que puedo disfrutar.

Miré su brazo, que ahora estaba envuelto alrededor de mi hombro desnudo, con odio. Justo cuando pensé que podía ser tolerable por una vez, él hace algo así. Alejé su brazo con un golpe.

—Si eso es lo que piensas que es esto, Potter, me voy a confesar con Petunia ahora.

—Relájate, Lily, sólo me estaba metiendo contigo.

—Bueno, si los pasados seis años no te han enseñado nada, no me gusta cuando haces eso.

Sonrió.

—Algo me dio a entender que no es así. Tal vez fueron todas esas veces que te negaste a salir conmigo y me llamaste «imbécil».

—Bueno —dije reacia—, algunas veces lo eres.

—Aún así, imbécil o no, se va a ver muy raro si te echas atrás cada vez que tu novio te mira —señaló Potter.

—No lo hago —chillé indignada.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —se inclinó tanto que podría distinguir los matices de colores en sus ojos color avellana detrás de sus gafas. Instintivamente, me aleje de él.

—¿Ves? —se rió.

—¡Demonios! —resoplé.

—Atrapada, Lils —bromeó Potter.

—Primero que nada, Potter —le dije—. Sólo mi padre tiene permitido llamarme así. Segundo, creo que podemos tener un mínimo de demostraciones públicas de afecto, y me refiero a mínima. Sujetarse las manos, brazos alrededor de los hombros, y abrazos. No habrá lenguas involucradas en nada _jamás_.

—Puedo acceder a la mayoría —asintió Potter con una sonrisa torcida—. Pero si no puedo llamarte Lils, entonces ¿cómo debería llamarte?

—Lily —contesté simplemente.

—En ese caso, probablemente deberías llamarme con mi primer nombre también —me dijo Potter—. Aunque me gusta cuando te enojas y vociferas «Potter» —añadió audazmente.

—Bien —acepté renuentemente.

—Bien, ¿qué? —sonsacó odiosamente.

—Bien, James —resoplé.

—Ahí está, no fue tan difícil —anunció Potter, quien sonó complacido—. Ahora —continúo en un tono como de negocios—. ¿Ya tuvimos sexo?

Mis manos cayeron a mis lados.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamé—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

El idiota me sonrió torcidamente.

— Súbete de nuevo al columpio, Lily. Solo me preguntaba cuál es nuestra historia. Las parejas que tienen sexo se comportan diferentes a las que no. Ellos siempre tienen esa sonrisa secreta en sus rostros como si pudieran entrar en un armario en cualquier momento y rasgar la ropa del otro.

No creo que mi cara pudiera estar más roja.

—Bueno, no lo hemos hecho —le informe rápidamente. Tomé una respiración profunda, aire limpio antes de continuar—. Nos estamos tomando las cosas con calma. Yo, bueno, yo nunca… —me callé. Resultó que mi cara podía estar más roja.

—Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca. Sólo quería mantener las apariencias.

—Imbécil —murmuré antes de empujarlo del brazo. Me agarró por la muñeca y nos puso de pie. Sin palabras, estuvimos de acuerdo a entrar.

—Supongo que trabajaremos en la historia luego —comentó.

—Sí —contesté en voz baja porque estábamos dentro de la casa—. Por cierto, linda historia la de antes. Incluso, casi te creo.

—Sí, bueno, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello —susurró.

Cambió su peso de pie, incómodo, y subimos las escaleras sin decir una palabra más. Nos detuvimos en mi puerta.

—Bueno, buenas noches —susurré torpemente.

Escuché un crujido muy fuerte de la puerta de Petunia. Giré ligeramente la cabeza para ver sobre él. Encontré su largo cuello estirado sobre su puerta mientras nos veía.

—¿Tu hermana nos está espiando? —susurró James en mi oído.

Asentí. Él asintió de vuelta y después dijo tan bajito que tuve que esforzarme para oírlo.

—Creo que esto califica como un deber necesario de novio. No veo ninguna forma de evitarlo.

Con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro y determinación en sus ojos, puso su mano izquierda en mi cintura, acercándome a él, y su mano derecha acarició mi rostro. Con deliberada lentitud, se inclinó, con su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la cara, y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

Debería haber sabido que besar a James Potter habría sido así. Sus labios se movían suave y tiernamente, aun así con determinación, contra los míos, y no tuve más elección que suspirar contra su boca y mover mis labios con los suyos. Entonces, antes de que estuviera lista y antes de lo que yo quería, se apartó con la sonrisa mas quita-alientos jugando en sus labios rojos.

Presionó su frente contra la mía y susurró:

—Buenas noches, Lily.

Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron mi cabello cuando me soltó. En un aturdido silencio, lo miré caminar hacia la habitación de invitados. En una voz fuerte, dijo:

—Buenas noches a ti también, Petunia.

Contuve una risa mientras oí su puerta azotarse con un chirrido.

James se volteo para guiñarme un ojo, y yo rodé los míos.

Estúpido, maldito, novio falso.

**¿Reviews?** :D


End file.
